Talk:Rock Lee
Automated transfer of Problem Report #9292 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-05-13 20:47:06 UTC "Its also the first time he actually managed to beat an opponent on screen." I think this is incorrect, he knocked out Naruto in episode 22 and was close to defeating Sasuke until Guy stopped him from using the lotus. Although i'm not 100% sure if that could be called defeating them as they both recovered pretty quickly. (i didn't edit the page as i'm no good at explaining things clearly, plus i wasn't sure if it counts as a victory.) Whats his Family Name? Is it Rock or Lee... I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT. SilverSword 02:41, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :He has none. Rock Lee is his name. Just cause we have full names in real life doesn't mean that is necessarily applied in shows. Rock Lee is to Given Name/Last Name as "Pain" is. "Pain", "Might Guy", "Rock Lee", "Killer Bee", and so on... All of them are just single names that Kishimoto took from English, and kanified. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 30, 2008 @ 03:41 (UTC) :: So then I could take either one I wanted to. Thank you very much for the information. Sorry if I'm being Bothersome with my Fanboy Questions. It's funny that the people that I feel embarrassed about bringing up my Fanfiction with are the people trying to write an encyclopedia all about Naruto. --SilverSword ::I'm pretty sure his family name is "Rock", since everybody calls him "Lee" and not "Rock". :::Even in the english version anime, hes stated as Rock Lee. America would have changed it to Lee Rock. Its just Rock lee not a family name. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 03:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 ::::Does Rock Lee even have a family? I haven't seen his mother or father or anyone. Maybe Guy is in his family, or...?--nana265 (talk) 03:21, 05 December 2010 (UTC)nana265 Ninjutsu? Genjutsu? Just wondering... did Masashi ever state why lee cant do ninjutusu and genjutsu? or is he just plain unable to do it? I mean, I cant figure it out! He obviously has chakra or ar least can access it, so why can he do ninjutsu and genjutsu? any one got an answer? AMTNinja 21:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :During Lee's fight against Gaara in the second part of the chunin exam, Guy said that Lee was unabel to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Why is unknown as far as I know. Jacce 21:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ok thanks! its really weird tho huh? I wonder why its never explained... AMTNinja 21:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :I think it's because he never had any experence with it. That's just what I think. Because he does have chakra (hence the ability to open the 8 gates) but he can't preform any jutsu. Hope I helped! User:anonymous 13:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It sais Lee has bearly any talent for it so they skipped to Taijutsu. He could do it with enough hard work but they just went to Taijutsu. Lee can use Genjutsu now! ATTENTION! Aparently Lee can now use Genjutsu (albeit horibly). His genjutsu is 1 and his Ninjutsu is still 0. (Check Databook 3). :This is most likely explained in that he can break genjutsu through causing himself physical pain. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Lee has chakra control? Apparently he is able to walk on water now in ep. 104. (talk) 02:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Lee's condition has never been expanded upon besides saying he can't use Nin/Genjutsu so it is possible he can mold chakra for simple exercises like walking up trees, walk on water and using chakra to strength his body. His limitation most likely when he tries to use the larger amounts needed for Gen/Ninjutsu. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lee doesn't have an issue with chakra molding. He's just extremely bad at learning Ninjutsu. It was never stated he had any issue molding chakra in any way, in fact if he did have that issue he wouldn't be able to use a number of the Taijutsu he uses. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 11, 2009 @ 06:16 (UTC) Hurricane Blade? Um...since when does Lee use this technique? I've seen most of the Naruto episodes, but i've never seen him use this one. Plus, on the description of the Jutsu, it says that the Naruto episode is unknown, so should this be removed or should we let it stay? Maybe if we can find what episode it was in it can stay, but if we can't, should we delete it. Byakugan413 01:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It might not even appear in the anime. When I stumbled upon that article I assumed that it was from the anime since it doesn't sound video game-ish enough. If you've never seen it, that might mean it is from a video game. ~SnapperT '' 03:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Techniques Um...okay, i was going over Lee's techniques and i read over the Leaf Great Whirlwind and then Leaf Whirlwind and i'm confused. I thought the leaf whirlwind was when he used one of his legs and struck the oppoent's legs, tripping them up. He used it when he first met Team Kakashi during the chunin exams against Naruto. I'm very confused because if you read Leaf Whirlwind its called Leaf Hurricane in the english t.v. and on the other technique its also called leaf hurricane. I also thought that the leaf hurricane was called Konoha Senpu, not Konoha Daisenpu. Either i'm not understanding, or somebody has there information wrong, so can someone help me out? Byakugan413 19:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I've spent the last hour trying to figure this out. Someone put the wrong descriptions with the wrong jutsu names. This is what I get for not paying more attention to descriptions when I'm sourcing jutsu stats. Hopefully I've corrected everything. I'd suggest forgetting whatever you read earlier and start over. ''~SnapperT '' 04:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chakra manipulation "Lee cannot properly manipulate his chakra, leaving him unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu." Where does this come from? As far as I know, the only reason given for his lack of nin- and genjutsu abilities was that he has zero talent for them. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the anime vastly elaborates on why he doesn't use nin/genjutsu. That, or someone made it up several years ago and the idea has since spread like wildfire. My money's on the anime. ''~SnapperT '' 03:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::I remember a anime flashback saying Lee couldn't mold chakra. When and where was this, I have no idea I can't remember but I believe it was around the time he fought Gaara.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::You want to look at chapter 82 and 84 and episode 48-49. Judging from I have seen, Lee has no talent in genjutsu or ninjutsu, but is still able to mold chakra. Jacce | Talk 05:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Dynamic Entry In what chapter does Lee use Dynamic Entry? (talk) 02:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I hear him use it alot in the anime. Heck, even Tenten used the technique, then again, she used it on a filler arc. (talk) 10:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Mythological inspiration for Lee Is the Rock Lee page locked for all of you? I can't edit it. Anyway, I don't know if this would technically be worthy of the information page for him as it's only a supposition, anyway. There is apparently a creature in both Japanese and Chinese folklore called "shōjō" (in Japanese) and "sheng sheng" or "xing xing" (in Chinese). The Chinese names can apparently be translated to something like "live lively" (if 'lively' is not a good word to describe Lee, I don't know what is). In Chinese folklore, this beast was described as a "green animal with a human face" with a Chinese character that is used both to mean green and colors "that in English would mean blue." This would explain Lee's green attire (besides emulating Guy) and would also help explain why he is reffered to as "Konoha no Utsujushiki Aoi Yajū." The information page translates it as "Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast" and I don't know enough Japanese to verify the rest of the translation, but I know enough to definitively say that aoi does not mean green, it means blue. Let's see, there is also Lee's Drunken Fist and ridiculously low tolerance for alcohol. The shōjō beast is often associated with sake due to various tales involving the drink and the word can also be used to describe a heavy-drinker. Not to mention, in Japanese folklore, the beast is described as hairy and red-faced. Rock Lee's face does turn red when he opens the Gates. And did we forget about his bushy brows? This possible connection between the two was something I'm sure I found in a forum, although I can't recall where and I have been unable to find it again (hard as I might try). The information I used was in the "Shōjō" article on Wikipedia, so there's mah sauce. :The page was locked for unregistered and new contributers due to a lot of vandalism. Jacce | Talk 17:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, aoi can refer to any colour between sky blue and grass green. It does not mean blue alone, nor does it not mean green. ::That said, although there seem to be similarities, the Japanese sources I found speak slightly differently about the shōjō. I couldn't find any reference of it being called aoi; it is usually described as being red. Not unusual, considering the fact that is the Japanese word for the orang-utan. ::Also, the shōjō is described as a heavy drinker, the exact opposite of Rock Lee, and the way the shōjō is depicted in Nō and other Japanese art forms is quite unlike how Lee looks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonfa I remember that Lee tried to attack Kisame in the anime with two tonfas, but Kisame destroyed them with Samehada. Should we put it into his Weapons section?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Academy Arc I can't find a single reference to the Ninja Academy Arc outside of this page. Are there episode numbers, manga chapters, anything? :This is a filler. Naruto Episode 158 - Follow My Lead! The Great Survival Challenge. Please sign your posts.--Donatelo (talk) 20:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) True about spinoff series? Is it true Rock Lee is gonna get a spin off series? Sparxs77 (talk) 22:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) it's true look at this rock lee spingtime of youth spin off Nitram86 (talk) 12:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Is this spinoff canonical to the main series? Exipotic (talk) 19:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :No it isn't --Cerez365 (talk) 20:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Omake What should we do about the omake (series?) that has come out featuring Lee and the rest of Team Guy? It's not by Kishimoto and I'm not sure what magazine it originally appeared in. If it's some WSJ affiliate and/or the author is/was a Kishimoto assistant, it might be worth covering somewhere. ''~SnapperT '' 03:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't seem to be an omake, but a spin-off and I do think it's worth mentioning. We should treat it as separate from the normal manga, though. Perhaps even as non-canon, like the films and games. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree. So...Are we going to do this or not?--'''NinjaSheik 17:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we should. I don't think the person is even affiliated with Kishimoto-sensei adding stuff like that would only lead to confusion in Lee's article. We could mention that he has a spin-off in his trivia section though--Cerez365 (talk) 18:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::He is/was his assistant and has official permission to create a spin-off series. He's closer affiliated with Kishimoto-sensei than the creators of the games or films, or even the anime for that matter. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Which means it's okay do make a page for it. Even if it wasn't made directly made by Kishimoto-sama, it still uses his Naruto characters. Kishimoto-sama was like a co-author to this spin-off, correct?--'NinjaSheik' 20:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of, it might be useful to make pages for the three Kishimoto omake. ''~SnapperT '' 21:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Three Kishimoto omake?--'NinjaSheik' 21:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to look up where they appeared originally, but they are: :#Team 7 trying to see Kakashi's face. :#Naruto asking the ninken about Kakashi's face. :#Sexy training with Jiraiya. :~SnapperT '' 21:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh...--'''NinjaSheik 21:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I think those were in databooks. Wasn't there one where the ramem guy's daughter first appear in, before she appeared in the manga? Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You mean Ayame? I don't have the databooks, only the fanbook and Anime Profiles. So, I don't really know what you guys are talking about.--'NinjaSheik' 21:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :If it's made by Kishimoto or not, it is still part of the Naruto Universe and thus will be mentioned here. Right now, I say it gets it's own little section, named whatever the hell the spin off is called. If it gets to long, annex it off to it's own subpage.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 21:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that's reasonable. There's only two chapters out so far, we don't know how long will this spin-off continue. Could be to 5 chapters or even 20.--'NinjaSheik' 21:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to clear things up, here's a list of omake and such from the databooks and fanbooks: ::* First Databook: ::* '''First Fanbook:' ::* Second Databook: ::* '''Third Databook:' ::* Second Fanbook: and ::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...That's not too big of a list. How long are these omakes?--'NinjaSheik' 23:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :The ones I listed are 3, 5, and 7 respectively. The pilot chapter has about 30 pages if I remember correctly. The others aren't even a page. '~SnapperT ''' 23:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) That's no so bad. You think we can fit them, minus the Pilot since it was its own page already, all on one page?--'NinjaSheik' 23:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Why do they all need to be on one page? ''~SnapperT '' 02:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was thinking...If they aren't very long, then they can fit on page right? It's just a suggestion, they could have their own pages.--'NinjaSheik' 02:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) rock lee spingtime of youth 2 i think we can made a page about it like it was a game or movie with the episode list but we can't add the jutsus for exemple "rock lee springtime of youth is a spin off of the naruto series drawn by... the serie features... ecc ecc like it was a oav or a movie without enter in the description of the chapitels there is a forum discussion Forum:Lee%27s_Springtime_of_YouthNitram86 (talk) 22:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Rock_Lee_no_Seishun_Full-Power_Ninden#Chapters_and_Jutsu we can add the character featured in the Chapters " 1. The Ninja Rock Lee features rock lee tenten neji hyuga ...." with the links to the pages of the characters and a little description of the chapiter "lee try to impress gai with ninjutsu" something like that Nitram86 (talk) 10:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Handedness I've been looking at Lee in the manga recently, and he seems to be ambidextrous, if not left handed. Is this just due to his taijutsu training that he is proficient with both hands, or is this worth mentioning? Timeel39 (talk) 22:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC)